


No Wolfpack Left

by Call_Me_Petyr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Fluff? Kind of I guess, I mean it's Petyr what do you expect, Murder, Obsession, Oh boy so much Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Shameless Smut, This is what I do in my holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Petyr/pseuds/Call_Me_Petyr
Summary: While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself.~ Douglas Horton





	No Wolfpack Left

 

 

"Sansa, dear, this is Petyr Baelish. He's an old friend of mine."

Sansa slowly lifted her head, staring into the unfamiliar eyes boring into hers. They were a puddle of green and grey and seemed to be holding secrets behind them. The mysterious man in front of her gave her a sly smile before extending his right hand to her. He had a neatly trimmed beard and wore a black suit with a perfectly sitting tie which made Sansa assume that he was some kind of business man. 

"It's lovely to meet you, Sansa." She didn't know why but for some reason the way he spoke her name made her feel uneasy. But she took his hand and shook it non the less. The cold rings on his fingers were quite a contrast to his warm skin. Her quiet voice seemed to be echoing from the walls of the floor. "Hello, Mr Baelish."

"Oh please, Sweetling, call me Petyr." He hadn't let go of her hand and for the briefest moment she could feel his thumb swiping over the back of it. Then his touch was gone. Her mother who was standing beside her didn't notice. She just smiled with the warmth she almost always carried and beckoned Mr Bael- _Petyr -_ in the living room where the rest of the Starks were waiting. 

He gave her one last smirk before following her mom and leaving Sansa all alone in the hallway. She took a second to rearrange her pink skirt before joining them again. When she entered the visitor was just shaking hands with Robb, who didn't wear the happiest expression on his face. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was set into a thin line. The man who still wore his smirk didn't notice it or simply didn't care. 

Sansa walked further into the room coming to a halt next to her eldest brother. One after another everyone was introduced until only her father was left. He bore the same displeased expression as Robb and unlike the others didn't offer his hand, not even when Petyr himself held his own out. He only regarded him with cold eyes, so not typical for her funny and light-hearted father, and an emotionless "Baelish."

She could see Petyrs still outstretched hand clench slightly before he retreated it and gave her dad a quick nod. "It's so nice to meet you again, Ned." His mocking voice only seemed to further fuel her fathers barely covered anger. His nostrils flared and he raised one hand pointing at Petyr. "It's Mr. Stark to yo-"

" _Ned._ " Her father stopped dead in his tracks at the cutting voice of his wife. Sansa normally only heard her mother use that voice to discipline her children or when she and her husband were having a really bad fight. "I _invited_ Petyr here, so you'll behave like the  _adult_ man you actually are."

 He gave no remark on that, only one more glare at the man with the grey temples, who was looking like he was having the time of my life, before turning to his kids. "Robb, you can stay here. The rest of you, go upstairs and into your rooms." 

Arya clearly disliked that order and was vocal in showing it. "Why do we have to leave and Robb hasn't? That's not fair" Her sister crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look older than she actually was with her 10 years. Her comment was met with a displeased look from both their parents. 

Robb on the other hand who was still standing next to Sansa walked over to his other sister and crouched down interrupting his father who was just about to answer her. "We'll just talk about the company for a bit. This won't interest you at all." She gave him a disbelieving stare. "Really?" 

Her brother nodded and smiled. "Really. And you can go into my room and play some Xbox if you wan-" He wasn't even finished with his sentence when Arya was already out of the room and at the staircase. Robb rose and yelled after her "But not Grand Theft Auto!" He didn't get an answer except for the sound of feet running up the stairs.

However, Sansa hadn't been able to follow their interaction with her thoughts and eyes completely concentrated on the weird man now standing next to her mother. Partly, because she's never seen a man like him before (her father never invited men from his work to their home but instead would go out and have dinners with them whenever they needed to discuss something concerning the company) but the bigger reason was that he just wouldn't stop staring at her. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that his were fixed on her face as if he wanted to remember every detail of it. At first, she had thought that he would do that with everyone, just taking a proper look at them all but after seconds had passed and he still didn't move his eyes off her she started to feel herself blush a little under his heated stare. 

And on top of that he seemed to be having no shame for when she turned her head towards him and met his mixture of green-grey he didn't back off. Oh no, his only reaction was that the left site of his moth lifted upwards the ever present smirk greeting her. Embarrassed, she quickly turned her head away again but her focus didn't leave him and his attention didn't leave her, either.

She only snapped out of her trance when Rickon was running to his mother saying he didn't want to go upstairs. "It won't be for long. Just follow Sansa and Bran, okay? I'll come to you as soon as we are finished here.", she soothed him. Her little brother nodded and turned to Petyr smiling and saying "It was nice to meet you, Mr Baelish." before he went to Sansa and gripped her hand with his little fingers. 

 _He didn't tell him to call him Petyr._ Confused, she took one last look at Petyr asking herself why he didn't correct him. He barely even reacted to his words, only giving a half-hearted nod into his direction, his eyes still taking in Sansa. She gave him a shaky smile which he seemed to enjoy telling by the way his eyes lit up at that. Then he turned his head to her mother and started talking to her.

Rickon started getting impatient and tugged on her hand trying to pull her to the door. "Come on, Sansa! I wanna play Xbox as well!" Sansa stretched her hand towards Bran who was already making his way out in the hallway but he shook his head stating he was too old for that. 

When they reached the door frame her youngest brother finally got tired of her slow pace and joined Bran who was already running upstairs no doubt to join Arya in Robbs room as well. Sansa turned reaching for the door handle to close it when she saw how her father looked at Petyr. She'd never seen him with such savagely eyes, it looked like he was one second away from choking him. But Petyr didn't see it, he was already on his way into the nearby kitchen with her mom and Robb.

She closed the door then, even more confused than before. Why was her father showing such a strong reaction to Petyr? So far he hadn't done anything in Sansa's eyes to gain that kind of anger out of him, until she remembered that they already knew each before today. 

She decided to drop that subject, assuming it wasn't likely that she met him again by the cold way the older Stark men reacted to him. Her feet carried her up the stairs to her own room, the muffled voices of the grown-ups slightly distracting her as she tried to pick some of the words up that were spoken, with no success though. Walking down the long hallway that was connecting all the Starks kids' rooms she came to a halt in front of her door. 

Just as she was about to enter her room the voice of her sister complaining echoed through the hall. "Give it here, Rickon! Robb only said that I could play, not you. You don't even know what to do!" The angry answer of brother drowned between his constantly louder getting sobs and his cries for their mother. 

Sighing, Sansa retreated from her door to join her siblings in Robb's room instead. Being the eldest of them, mind Robb who was currently busy, she was in charge. Walking in the room the scene in front of her was nothing but straight up absurd.

Rickon was desperately clutching the Xbox controller in his hands, which already lived a poor life under the hands of Robb and looked like it was now finally meeting his end with Arya forcefully pulling on it, trying to get it back. Bran was sitting behind them laughing either at the spectacle in front of him or the way the car on the TV screen was turning in circles due to Rickon pressing his thumb against the joy stick. 

Frustrated Sansa closed the door in an attempt to keep the sound they were making in the room before turning back to them. "Do you know how loud you all are? If father or mother hear it downstairs you gonna be in trouble. And stop destroying Robb's controller!"

Her sister shot her a dark look and let go of it, obviously annoyed by her little brothers triumphal scream. "The damn thing is already fucked up and Robb told me that I could play and -" Ignoring the inappropriate language Arya was using in front of the boys she rather focused on ending this stupid fight. "He'll tire of it in a few minutes. He's _six,_ Arya. Don't behave like such a baby."

Her sister rose angrily ready to pick the fight she just lost against Rickon back up with Sansa when Bran interrupted her. "I just found Robb's old Nintendo DS. You could play with that until he is finished." Even though Bran was one year younger than Arya, he was often way more mature than her. Sansa watched as the girl in front of her huffed before walking over to her brother who already held the DS outstretched to her. 

 Just like Sansa had proclaimed, Rickon quickly grew tired of blankly hammering the buttons on the controller without actually knowing what he was doing and soon enough he and Arya were switching consoles while Bran and Sansa stuck to playing a game of cards they had found in one of Robbs drawers. 

 Around 20 minutes passed and Sansas legs grew tired of just sitting around so she excused herself for the bathroom and gave her cards to Rickon who had tired of playing with the Nintendo as well. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom located right at the end of it, the sounds her siblings were making destroying her chances to listen to the conversation downstairs. 

 When she stepped out of it again, she almost collided with a thin body who stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her. "Well, what a nice surprise." Petyr was looking down at her, hands casually in his pockets and the biggest grin plastered on his face. Sansa smiled back at him. "Hey, Mr Baeli-" "Ahh, what did I tell you?", he interrupted her, cocking his head to the side.

"Petyr.", she corrected herself quickly. "Do you want to use the bathroom?" She stepped out of the way but he made no effort to move. "Hm, why else would I be standing in front of it?" He chuckled, the sound rough and dark in Sansas ears.   

She nodded slowly. "It was actually just between Rickon and Arya. I tried to keep them quite so they wouldn't bother you downstairs.", she answered quietly. His response was more of a purr than anything else. "How thoughtful of you." He stroked his beard and her eyes landed on his long fingers. She let her head hang in embarrassment when he noticed it.

"Cat told me that you are already very good at smoothing down differences between you siblings, despite your age." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Tell me, Sweetling," That name again. "How old are you? I forgot to ask Cat." Somehow she doubted that a man like him would forget anything important to him.

"I'm twelve, Petyr, but I'll be thirteen very soon." He ackowledged her answer with an approval hum. "Very interesting." Leaning casually against the wall he continued "And what are you doing right now with your brothers and sister?" 

She didn't want to be as rude but the way he didn't seem to wish to end their conversation made her curious."Shouldn't you be going back down to rejoin my parents and Robb? They'll miss you."

His grin widened. "Trying to get rid of me, Sweetling?" He held out his hand when she was about to apologize, signalling her to let him continue. "Don't worry, I'm just joking. As for your lovely family downstairs, I'm sure they won't mind if I'm gone for a little while."

She wanted to ask him about his relationship with her father but wouldn't want to come across as even more annoying than she already was. Her face must have betrayed her though.

"I can see a question behind those pretty eyes of yours.", he says lazily. "Nothing to be shy about, Sansa, ask away." She shouldn't be so nosy but can't help herself.

"Why doesn't my father like you?" She decided not to mention Robb, since he often just followed his fathers opinion.

Petyr's tongue darted out between his lips, wetting the corner of his mouth. "And what do you mean by that?" She stared at him in disbelieve. He had to be mocking her.

"I just - I've never seen him acting rude and unfriendly towards visitors and he was looking at you so angrily the entire time.", she challenged him.

"Oh, is that so?", he questioned, barely covered amusement lacing his voice. "You're quite an observant, young Lady, aren't you? I see there is no use in trying to hide something from you." He winked at her lightly causing a blush to creep across her cheeks again.

"Let's just say I had some trouble with his brother in the past, your late Uncle Brandon." Sansa barely knew something about him, only that he died long before she was born, in a fight that had escalated.

"That's why he doesn't like you?" His mouth twitched slightly, almost unnoticeable and he blinked one time too much for it to be considered natural.

"Hm, that's probably a big reason." His hidden meaning didn't get unnoticed by her. She looked at him, waiting fo him to continue but he simply shrugged at her.

She decided to press the matter. "So there is another reason?" His teeth was all grin when h leaned slightly towards her causing her eyes to go wide but she didn't retreat. This was her house and she wouldn't let a stranger undermine her. 

"Perhaps." For a second his eyes darted from her face, travelling down her body before he retreated completely. HE took a look at his watch and sighed.

"I think I have to go downstairs again. We don't want good old Ned to come looking for me, would we?" He straightened his tie even though Sansa found that it had been fine. 

He rounded her while saying, "Come on, I'll walk you to your room as it happens to be on my way." He chuckled at his own comment and walked down the hallway, no doubt expecting Sansa to follow. 

He feet slowly started following him until he came to a halt in front of Robbs door. Rickons angry screams could already be heard from their site, indicating that he probably lost against Bran. 

Petyr turned back to her. "Looks like we're right on time. I think you're needed in there." He held out his hand and she was about to shake it again when he gripped her hand lightly and brought it to his lips, placing a quick, dry kiss on the back of it. She was sure her cheeks were completely red by now. 

His eyes sparkled when he finally released her fingers again. "I'm afraid this is a goodbye, Sweetling. I'll have to leave as soon as we're finished downstairs. Be aware that meeting you has been by far the biggest highlight of my day." 

She laughed nervously thinking that he was joking but his eyes seemed honest. "It was very nice to meet you, too, Petyr. Will you visit us again soon?"

"I don't think so, Sansa. At least I hope not." His eyes turned sad at his words but before she had time to question his answer he had turned around and disappeared downstairs. 

It was only when Sansa had ended the fight between her brothers and settled beside Arya watching her ignoring Robbs words and playing Grand Theft Auto that she realized that Petyr never went into the bathroom. 

                                                                                 ------

 

 

Now, almost 7 years later, Sansa was staring at him, standing in her doorway.

"What are you doing here?", she asked him, her voice showing no emotion.

His face was set into a perfect mask. "I came here to offer you my help, Sweetling."

" _Help me?_ ", she spat at him. Was he actually serious?!

"I know what you're thinking, Sansa, but please hear me out." He took one step forward, stretching out his hands trying to calm her down like she was some fucking animal.

"Don't you dare to touch me. I want to know the real reason why you're hear and I want to hear it  _now_." His hands fell back to his sides but he still had managed to get into her apartment.

He made another step towards her, still not understanding the concept of personal space. "I just told you: I want to help you to take back what is rightfully yours."

She glared at him. "I don't believe you."

"May I ask wh-"

"You  _know_  why!" It happened not even one week after he visited. She knew it had something to do with him, always knew, even when she was younger. "It happened one week after you visited. Do you think me stupid? I know you were involved somehow."

Petyr stared at her unrelentingly. "I was."

"Get out."

He shook his head and closed the door. "Not until you listen to what I have to say."

Her laugh was filled with bitterness. "I see no reason why."

"I tried to save them, Sansa. By now, you probably know the connection I had to your mother. I never wanted that anything happened to her." She tried to ignore the honesty in his voice.

"But your father and brother just wouldn't listen. I tried everything I could but Ned was a stubborn man, you know that."

He was, but Sansa couldn't blame this all on her father especially because it would mean to let Petyr of the hook. Deep in the back of her mind she knew that she couldn't blame all that happened to her on Petyr but having to live with the Lannisters after everything the had done to her left her with so much anger and hatred.

She couldn't focus all the pent-up tension on them, it only would have given Cersei or Joffrey a reason to torment her more, so she decided to let it out on Petyr. It was so much easier to hate someone she didn't saw than the people she had to live with every day.

"And now, after seven years in which I never heard a word from you, you decide it's time to help me? Where were you when they assassinated my whole family? When they shot my little brother in the head? Where the fuck were you there, Petyr?!"

They had shot everyone, of course, and every single one of their deaths haunted her 'til this very day but little Rickons one had been the worst one by far. She didn't know if it was his screams after having to witness his mother dying in front of his eyes or simply the fact that he had been so young when it all had happened. 

After that, two masked men had dragged her outside her house while she was desperately kicking and screaming which had little to no effect at all. A dozen police cars were already parked outside and for the shortest moment she thought that they had come to her aid.

Her hopes were shattered though when she saw the head of the Lannister security, Meryn Trant, shake hands with one of the police officers. She didn't have time to take more of the scene, her two captors roughly pushing her into a car that started driving away as soon as the door was closed.

"The time wasn't right. I had no chance to talk to you without raising questions." He was seemingly unaffected by her outburst. "The Lannisters would have never allowed it while you were under their roof."

She didn't believe him for a second. "You work for the Lannisters, surely it wouldn't have been that suspicious."

His brows furrowed in irritation. "Yes, it would have. What business would I have had to talk with you about and, not to mention that someone clearly would have overheard our conversation."

To Sansas annoyance, his words affected her and she was starting to drop her defence. He noticed, of course he would notice it, and took another step closer so that only an arm's length was between them.

"But now that you are free of Joffrey thanks to Margaery," Petyrs eyes dropped to her cleavage for a brief moment before settling back on her eyes. " an opportunity has appeared."

Defensively, Sansa crossed her arms in front of her chest which earned her, what could have only been described as a filthy smile from him. "An opportunity?"

He nodded slowly, licking his lips. "Yes, we might want to sit down so we can discuss it." She really didn't want him to stay but the idea of getting revenge on the Lannisters was just too tempting.

She gestured him into the living room where he sat down on the couch petting the empty spot beside him. Smiling sweetly she crossed the room to make herself comfortable in the armchair instead rolling her eyes at his hurt expression.

"So? What do you have in mind?"

His fingers ghosted over the furniture. "I assume that you know about the true parentage of the Baratheon children?"

"Doesn't everyone?" The striking resemblance between Joffrey and Jaime had only grown bigger with the years. By now, she thought, everyone knew who his real father was but maybe it was just because she had been so close to them for so long.

"I'm afraid not. Not many have that sharp mind of yours, Sweetling. Stannis Baratheon, for example, needed a bit more time to figure it out but, to our luck, finally managed to do so."

"To our luck?" What had Stannis Baratheon to do with anything.

He seemed to be disappointed at her lack of insight. " _Think_ , Sansa. Who got Stag Industries after Robert Baratheon passed away?"

"Well, Joffrey of course. Tywin is just managing it because..." And then the penny dropped. "You mean - when Joffrey isn't Roberts true son the company would actually go to-"

"Stannis, yes.", he ended her sentence for her. "And with Stannis in charge, the Lannisters would lose their power since Tywins own company has gone bankrupt years ago. A fact that he can't hide much longer but with Stag Industries in his possession that won't matter."

The devils smirk was plastered on Petyrs face. " _But,_  without the Baratheon property-"

"They would have nothing left.", she breathed out. Was this a dream? But wait-

"You're working for the Lannisters. Why should Stannis want to keep you once he's taking hold of the company? You'd lose your power just like the Lannister would."

He cocked his head sideways, his smirking growing wider. "That'd be unfortunate. Thank the gods that Stannis will need help to bring Tywin down, and having eyes on the inside would be extremely helpful for him, don't you agree?"

"You're planning on switching sides?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"No one wants to stay on a sinking ship, especially when it's full of disgusting rats."

"And here I was thinking you'd be comfortable in an environment like that. It fits you so well."

He threw his head back at her words, letting out a hearty laugh. "Well, you are a wolf after all. I'm glad the Lannisters didn't manage to get that out of you."

Her face turned dark at his words. "Not for their lack of trying."

"I heard some stories. Most of them involved Joffrey." His eyes had shifted from playful to being filled with anger though she assumed that it was directed at her.

"I'm not sure that the stories do him justice. He's a monster."

"Ah yes, he seems to develop more and more character trades of his dear mother."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Cersei enjoys tormenting people but Joffrey.. he's taking it to a new level."

Petyr was eyeing her, the lustful heat returning to him. "The'll all be crushed to the ground before to long." He leaned back against the couch. "I haven't told you the best."

She doubted that that was possible after all the information she just received. "What is it?"

He petted the spot beside him again. "You'll have to come closer, Sweetling. I'm afraid at my age the voice gets hoarse pretty quickly.

She stared at him in disbelieve. "Are you serious?"

All he did was hum, looking like a cat who just found the most delicious cream. 

Sansa couldn't believe herself but she made her way over to the couch and sat beside him leaving a big gap between them. 

He looked like he was about to protest about the gap but thought better about it and let the matter drop. "Without Tywin supporting him, Roose will be left with no protection. Which means.." He lifted his hands to her face taking a strand of red hair between his thumb and forefinger. "We might be able to get the Stark company into your possession." 

The excitement spreading in her heart was clouded by the flutter in her belly at his action. "We?", she managed to choke out.

"Oh yes.", he confirmed not letting go of her hair but instead starting to follow the traces of leather on the couch with his other hand. It brushed her leg constantly. "I'd be more than happy to help." 

Trying to control her breathing she took the hand that was lying on the couch and played with one of the silver rings. A small smile spread on her face when she heard his own breath falter for a heartbeat. 

"And what do you gain out of all this?" She lifted her eyes meeting his eyes, shocked at the hunger she saw in them. 

"Oh, I'm sure that, in time, we will find something to reward me. For now, it'll be enough to see the Lannisters fall." Then, to Sansas surprise, he let go of her hair and retreated his hand. "But you might want to think about this again. I know that this was a lot of information to take in. The last thing we want for you is to make a hasty decision." 

He stood up and fished a card out of his pocket holding it out to Sansa who took it eagerly. "Call me when you made up your mind, Sweetling." 

Less than a day passed before she dialled his number.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you just want a quick prologue to get this story going but it ends up being way over 4,000 words. Ups.  
> I just felt it was my duty to put some happy Stark family in their before it all went to hell.  
> I hope you'll all like this story. I have big plans for it muhaha  
> Just to let you all know, Sansa won't be having an easy time here, it'll get baaaaad, like really baaaad.  
> So, that's all for now. I'll try to updated regularly but don't count on it, I'm lazy as hell.


End file.
